Taming a Wild Grey Matter
'' ''Taming a Wild Grey Matter is the 2nd episode of the second season of Ben 10: Master Weaponry and the 14th overall episode. Summary Ben finds out about a circus holding Grey Matter as an attraction. He tries to capture Grey Matter, but the alien is harder to get hold of than it seems. Grey Matter figures out the codes to unlock the Weapon Function and Haywire Function. Plot 'Hey you guys, come check this out!' a young teen called out to a group of his friends. They all walked over. 'Look, "Come to Circus @L13N and see the amazing Galvan!" ' he read to them. 'Cool, a circus with a Galvan! Let's go check it out' one of them agreed. Everyone else started agreeing too. They all started running towards that area. The team were doing a patrol around that area and noticed the teens running. Thinking of it as suspicious they quickly cornered the teens to find out what was happening. 'What's going on?' Ben asked as he held the Weapontrix at the Energy Gun hologram. 'Nothing, we were heading to the circus' one of the teens explained, handing Ben the poster. 'The amazing Galvan?' Ben read to himself. He looked up to the teens. 'Alright, go on.' Gwen and Kevin walked over to Ben. 'What was going on?' Gwen asked. 'Looks like someone has found Grey Matter...' The team drove up to the circus. 'Looks like this is the place' Kevin said as he stepped out of the car. Ben activated the Weapontrix and recreated the Energy Gun. He held out his hand and the lining of a gun began to be drawn in, then the grid. The machinery began appearing while it gained colour. 'I'm ready' Ben announced. Gwen stepped out of the car and the three head towards the entry of the circus. 'Can you sense a presence in there?' Ben asked Gwen. She closed her eyes and began floating infront of the door when everyone burst through, pushing her through the air. Luckily she managed to regain her balance and she landed, then headed in through the crowd. Ben and Kevin followed. Inside there was a Circus Director with his head in his hands. Ben stood beside him and loaded the Energy Gun. The Circus Director looked up. 'What do you want?' he asked, coldly. 'I hear you know where a little friend of mine is' Ben said, smartly. 'Who, shrimpy? Yeah sure, he was here. Brought me a whole lot of business.' 'So...?' Gwen asked. 'So what?' the director said, sounding irritable. Kevin absorbed a metal pole and sharpened his hand, then held it to the Circus Director's neck. 'So, where is Grey Matter?' Kevin asked. The Director threw Kevin's arm away. 'He was in his little cage that I made look like his own castle. I gave him a home inside of it, swimming pool. Then he started playing around with that watch and made a sword. It was small but sure cut like a giant one' he began explaining. 'So the weapon adjusts according to the user's size!' Ben pointed out to himself. The Director looked at him weirdly but continued. 'He sliced a hole right through the side and jumped away. The sword turned kinda... cartoony-3Dish and disappeared, then he started turning blue and he started shooting diamonds. After that he made this whole tunnel thing and that was the last I saw of him.' 'So he unlocked the haywire function and the weapon function... He's going to be a hard one to stop, even with his size' Ben said. 'NOW GET OUT!' the Director shouted. Ben was thinking about the situation and didn't realise he was being shouted at, he just noticed Kevin getting ready to kill the man. He began pushing Kevin out of the Circus and towards his own car. 'Thanks for the help' Gwen said, suddenly wondering why she thanked such a rude man. 'Guys, we need to start looking for Grey Matter. He could be dangerous' Ben said. Kevin shaped his finger into a key and turned on his car, then drove off. After hours of driving, Ben finally noticed a sort of shine along the road. Kevin passed the street that had the shine and Ben began thinking about it. Using his photographic memory he began relooking at the incident. In his mind he walked over to the object and realised it was Grey Matter, haywired as Diamondhead. 'Quick, turn down this road!' Ben shouted. Kevin quickly turned the steering wheel and they head down the street. Ben saw the glare again. He quickly jumped out of the car and activated the Weapontrix, selecting the Axe. He began chasing after Grey Matter and quickly found him. 'Grey Matter!' Ben shouted. Grey Matter tripped and turned onto his back, then he began shooting diamond shards at Ben. Quickly he turned the axe into the Best Axe and blocked Grey Matter's shards. 'Get away from me!' he shouted. Grey Matter hit the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest and haywired with Four Arms. Grey Matter grew to be 3.5 ft with an extra two arms. He swung a punch at Ben. 'Oof!' Ben grunted as he spun backwards. He quickly caught a second wind and slashed the Best Axe at Grey Matter. Grey Matter managed to catch the Best Axe but Ben shot an energy beam, slicing off one of his arms. He shrank down to regular size and began cloning. 'Echo Echo' Ben realised. He began chasing the clones and trying to absorb them with the Best Axe but they all just disappeared. Suddenly, every single clone disappeared, even the real one. Suddenly Ben began feeling chilly. Grey Matter was haywired with Big Chill. Grey Matter became visible again. 'Nehnehnehnehneh!' it laughed in Ben's frozen face. Ben managed to squeeze the Best Axe, causing it to shoot an energy beam. He quickly changed it to the Best Hammer and began chasing after Grey Matter. Out of rage Ben swung the Best Hammer quickly, causing it to split into two separate hammers. 'That's a new trick!' Ben said. He swung his hammers in on either side of Grey Matter. The Best Weapons could counter intangibility. Grey Matter quickly flew into the ground and activated the Armodrillo haywire. He began drilling but Ben just flew after him. 'You cannot get away from me!' Ben shouted. Grey Matter began getting extremely angry. 'I can't? Fine, let's see!' Grey Matter shouted. He grabbed Ben and threw him out of the tunnel, then climbed out himself. Grey Matter hit the Ultimatrix symbol and began growing. His colours changed to red and white. Way Big haywire. He was slightly taller than Ben and ran at him. Ben deactivated the Best Hammer and began figthing Grey Matter melee. He swung a punch and delivered, right in Grey Matter's face. Grey Matter threw a punch but Ben simply ducked. They continued fighting, Ben delivering, Grey Matter missing for a few minutes. 'ENOUGH!' Grey Matter shouted. He shoved Ben backwards and charged up a cosmic ray. Just as he fired it Ben leaped into the air, flipped off of Grey Matter's shoulders and activated the Weapontrix in the air. By the time he landed Grey Matter had been hit in the back of the head and the Petrosapien Boomerang was back in ben's hand. 'Don't underestimate me' Ben winked. Grey Matter lay on the ground, unconscious and he began shrinking. 'Say goodbye to the world, you are losing your sentience' Ben said as he touched Grey Matter with the boomerang. Grey Matter began becoming a translucent colour as he was sucked into the weapon. 'Good work' Gwen congratulated. Ben shrugged. 'It's what I do.' Suddenly the Weapontrix began beeping. 'Azmuth?' Ben said as Azmuth's hologram appeared. 'Ben, I have some good and not so good news. The good being I can unlock one alien of your choice, the bad news is that after that I am not working on unlocking your aliens for quite some time. Come visit me for the details' Azmuth said. The hologram then disappeared. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Azmuth (Brief) *Circus Director Villains *Grey Matter Weapons Used By Ben *Energy Gun (First Use) *Axe *Best Axe *Hammer *Best Hammer By Grey Matter *Sword Haywires *Diamondhead *Four Arms *Echo Echo *Big Chill *Armodrillo *Way Big Trivia *@L13N spells alien *Ben figures out that the Best Hammer can clone. Category:ET Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Ben 10: Master Weaponry